You and I Collide
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Upset and lost, Quinn drives aimlessly, somehow finding herself standing in front of Finn Hudson, tear tracks running down her face and ruining her makeup, babbling on. After everything that happened somehow, someway, everything was okay. Fuinn FRIENDSHI


You and I Collide

__Summary: Upset and lost, Quinn drives aimlessly, somehow finding herself standing in front of Finn Hudson, tear tracks running down her face and ruining her makeup, babbling on. After everything that happened, somehow, someway, everything was okay.

The title is taken from the song by Howie Day, Collide. Let me explain it:  
So, in my mind, I kind of think that Finn and Quinn are meant to be...best friends. Not together, but have like, this wonderful, beautiful, lasting friendship and be soul mates in that sense. Like, how Will and Grace are, or Jack and Jen are in Dawson' Creek...except, you know, Finn is not gay, but I couldn't think of any examples of bff's where both characters were straight (which bothers me. Someone should write it where a straight guy and girl can be friends without going out. I'd like that).  
Anyway...  
Well, since Finn and Quinn are BFF's, they, you know collide. Even after everything, even after all this stuff, they will always find each other and be friends...  
Does that make sense?  
Because, reading that out loud, it doesn't make a lot of sense.  
If it makes you feel better, it made a whole heck of a lot more sense in my head. It was pretty ingenius actually...

* * *

Quinn bolted from Glee Club, trying to get as far away from there as possible. She couldn't stand the betrayed and abandoned look on Puck's face when he walked in and saw her holding hands with Sam Evans. She had honestly thought that Puck was going to kill the poor quarterback. Even though she knew Sam was strong, the boy was tiny compared to Puck. After all, he wasn't called Puckasaurus for no reason. She had quickly whispered to Sam that she had to rush home, pushed past Puck, and practically flew to her car.

Gosh Puck. She had thought that being with Sam would help her get over the mess that was Noah Puckerman, but apparently not.

Quinn drove around Lima for a while (not that there was anywhere to go…), not wanting to go home, but not knowing where else to go. She had to pull over numerous times because her vision got so blurred she couldn't drive straight.

Sitting by the side of the road, crying her eyes out, her mascara running and her blush streaking, Quinn felt hopeless. She felt like nothing would ever be right again. She would just be stuck in this in-between place, somewhere between being fully healed and happy and being completely miserable and broken.

After she got her sobs mostly under control, she'd continue driving, not knowing where to go. She couldn't go home because her mom would just watch her with sad eyes, although secretly Quinn knew her mother would be thinking that it served her right for being with a "bad boy." Quinn couldn't go to 7/11 because Puck would definitely be outside, pretending to be homeless and begging for money - his idea of charm was asking for something rather inappropriate instead of money (although, she had to admit, she couldn't help but blush at his requests and most of the time was tempted to give into said requests). Quinn could wander around the mall, but Sam hung around there a lot, and even if he didn't happen to be there, Kurt or Mercedes most definitely would be there and they would ask her if she was alright and talk and talk and Quinn wouldn't be able to deal with their kind words at that precise moment.

Quinn just drove, not thinking of a destination, and somehow found herself sitting the driveway of one Finn Hudson, her ex boyfriend. She did not know how she wound up there, only that she did. Not knowing what else to do, she got out of her car and knocked on the door. Carole smiled her amazing smile that could make anyone's day brighter. It didn't surprise her that Mr. Hummel loved the woman so much. Silently, Quinn walked to Finn's room, praying that Rachel wasn't there.

She knocked quietly, almost wishing he wouldn't answer.

"Come in!" he called. She opened the door and peeked inside, seeing him strewn out on his undersized bed, playing some video game. Quinn noticed the cowboy wallpaper still sticking out hideously in his room and couldn't help but roll her eyes. He caught her look and gave one in return. "Don't diss the wallpaper Q. It is sacred," he said, his answer every time she asked why he still had it up.

"Finn, a shrine is sacred; a picture of your dead grandmother is sacred. Cowboy wallpaper? Not sacred," she answered, the same retort she always gave when he answered her question.

"Uh-huh," he said, completely disbelieving. He paused the game. "What's up?"

"Um…" she didn't have an answer. She didn't really know why she had driven to Finn's house. She didn't still love him…well, that was a lie. What he had said was completely true for her as well. A part of her would always still care for him, but another certain person came first (she told herself that person was not Puck, even though she knew it was). However, she didn't love him enough to come here. At least…she didn't think so…

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice obviously layered with concern.

Unfortunately for the teenager, his concern was Quinn's undoing. His gentle voice pushed her over the edge and the tears came spilling out. Finn jumped up, not sure what to do. Quinn had cried when they were together, sure, especially later in the pregnancy, but not a lot. He wasn't around for the rest of the crying (even though he had really wanted to. He loved Rachel and he would never give her up, but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Baby Drizzle was his. She had loved the baby, even after he found out it wasn't his). As for Rachel…she never cried. She was too driven to have time to sit down and cry, which sometimes scared him.

"Uh…" was his genius reply to her sobs.

"I just…" she stopped, trying not to trip over her words. "You were my best friend Finn. Like, more than my best friend. You were my favorite person. You're still my favorite person and I just…" she breathed again. "I shouldn't be crying here to you. I have a boyfriend or I have Puck, as twisted and horrible as that one sounds," she said, laughing bitterly. "I have other friends; I don't need to be crying to you about all this, but…" Quinn stopped talking.

"What?" Finn asked, stepping closer.

"Everything is just all wrong. Sam is a great guy and I should totally want him but I can't stop thinking about Puck. Which I also really, _really_ don't want to do because he looks so much like Beth and I just…I'm so scared and sad Finn and everything is just…wrong."

"Quinn," he said sadly. Finn stepped forward and pulled the cheerleader into a bone-crushing hug and held her there for a while. Quinn marveled at Finn's strength, in a different way than the normal one. She spoke her thoughts.

"If you felt this way," she whispered against his shirt, "if you felt as horrible as I feel about my baby, I'm so sorry. If you even felt a tenth of what I feel right now. I'm so sorry. I mean, at least I'll always have some type of claim to her. You…I'm so so so sorry Finn, for hurting you. You don't ever have to forgive me but-"

"No, Q, I already forgave you," he said, pulling her back so he could look her in the eyes. "It was hard, like, real hard, but I forgave you, a while ago," he told her. Quinn smiled a sad, watery smile that made Finn's heart break just a bit at the thought of all the girl had to go through.

"Okay."

"Okay."Finn pulled Quinn to him again and held her a few moments longer. After everything that happened, somehow, someway, everything was okay. Quinn thought she would burst from the happiness of it.

"Um…I should go home, my mom will be wondering where I am," Quinn said softly. Finn nodded and let her go. She quickly got her bag and started to run out the door to her car. As she opened the car door, she heard Finn shout her name and turned around.

"You know…if you ever need…you know, a friend, or anything…I'm still your friend, and you can still talk to me," Finn offered. Quinn smiled.

"Thanks Finn." He smiled his boyishly charming smile and went back inside. Quinn started her car up and drove home.

Nothing was different. Her baby was still with someone else, she still liked Sam and still couldn't get her mind off of Puck, and yet…

She had her best friend back.

And somehow, everything seemed to look that much more possible.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? No inclination either way? Why don't you tell me huh? How 'bout you press that button down there?

On another note:  
I would like some staff in my Kurt/Sam community. If you want to be staff, just message me and I'll send you the thingy to make you be all staff about it.


End file.
